Peace of Mind, Peace of Heart
by MeliusAritara
Summary: Random Kabuto and Sasuke based fics that might go somewhere someday... Warning: character death...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, otherwise I would take his sleeping hat for myself … -takes out needle and thread- I think I will have it anyway

Enjoy the odd angsty-ish thing…

* * *

A small shadow plays off one of the windows, a soft sigh emits from its owner, disturbing the perfect silence.

Silence, a rare and beautiful thing in times like this, a war raging without pause between the villages.

The shadow moves, revealing a slight boy, with dark midnight hair and dead black eyes. No, not just dead eyes, it seems like there is absolutely no one behind them, pitiful in a way,

the thing of nightmares in another.

He has been here nearly three years, lonely, without hope, looking to one cause, death, killing, murdering. Damn his aniki, damn Orochimaru, damn everyone.

But, no, no, he can't damn _him_, he was the first life he had taken, the first step into becoming stronger than Itachi, his aniki.

Uchiha Sasuke remembers. He remembers how he had loved his big brother, his hero.

He remembers watching his brother slaughter their clan, albeit in his head.

He remembers his hero, making him cry, scaring him, hurting him,

ruining him.

That day, not everyone knew what happened on that day, _he_ didn't, even as Sasuke came to learn of the Kyuubi from that snake-freak, his Naruto never would know of the horrors of his past. Of the nightmares that plagued him on a nearly nightly basis. Made all the worse by the monster he had run to. For power.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke knows, remembers, understands and watches. Waiting for the perfect time, the perfect time to leave, exact his revenge to fulfill his life.

Then take it.

He knows what Orochimaru has planned, and he will be damned if he will let it happen. His body is his own, curses, scars, and all. All his, never that bastards, no matter what he said, did, nothing would ever convince him.

A ghostly hand passes across his neck, sending a shiver through him.

Another one joins it, both moving to his shoulders, massaging them.

A long moment, before he gives in, leaning against the strong form behind him, sighing as an arm moves to encompass his chest, looking up into the calm face. Into the eyes hidden by those glasses that no shinobi should be wearing if they wanted to live.

'You are up so late again.' Kabuto whispers, running his hand up and down his side, the other one moving back to his hair.

'Couldn't sleep, why should I?' Sasuke mutters, leaning further into him, reaching a hand up to stroke the soft grey strands on his head.

'The nightmares?' A nod confirms it. 'Why do you put up with it, you could just leave.' Sasuke lets out a soft sigh, almost unheard.

'You know why I can't leave, not yet at least.' His other hand moves to touch the curse seal.

Silence reigns for many minutes.

'Come to bed, you will need it.'

That tells Sasuke that more experiments on him are being prepared for the next day, Orochimaru wants an upper hand, Sasuke is his starting point for that.

Oh well, right now, it is okay, his important people are all dead anyway, what does it matter what happens to him right? As long as his life mission is completed, he will be happy.

A soft tug brings him out of his dark thoughts; he stands a little straighter, turning in the arms. Kabuto's lips catch his own in a soft, sweet kiss, hand still in his hair.

Sasuke forces it a little, deepening it, bitter-sweet in its own way, after a moment Kabuto pulls away.

'Come to bed.' He repeats, this time his voice says something very different.

Yes, right now it is okay, until he finds his way out, this is fine. He will live for now like this, for now.

It is enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I have only gotten two reviews but... they have motivated me to go on with this whole idea... so here is a little bit more especially for Sephielya and Tessa... enjoy

I should warn you though, this was written in about a half hour at around 5:30 in the morning at my bf's house... mainly cause I had a better idea than them sitting knackered in a field after training...

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't own, don't own, don't own! does anyone know what episode the fillers stop in the anime...?

* * *

Kabuto's head jerked up as a gut-wrenching scream rose up far down the hall. He took a deep, calming breath and sighed deeply, that would be Orochimaru enjoying his time with Sasuke. 

Kabuto desperately tried to ignore the horrible sounds that kept attacking his ears every few minutes, he really should be used to them by now, but... He smashed his fists into the desk he had been working on, snapping it roughly in two. It wasn't fair! The tests that Orochimaru was forcing on Sasuke were unreal. They were merely another way to break him down, weaken the last ounce of will he had to keep his life, make sure he would be a most willing host.

'Enough!' He screamed out suddenly as at the same moment his door opened, a startled young woman at the door holding a near unconscious Sasuke.

'Oro-Orochimaru-Sama said to make sure he gets healed up a bit before he dies.' She, Mina, murmurred out in a growling voice, a bizarre healing accident had caused that roughness.

'Fine, leave,' Mina hesitated a moment, opening her mouth as if to say something else. '_Now._' He snarled storming towards her with murderous intent in his eyes, the door was shut tight before he had taken a second step.

'Kabu-?' Sasuke called in a slurred voice from the spot he had been depositted by the door. Kabuto nearly jumped the last few steps to his side, kneeling down and scooping the boy up off the floor to deposit him on one of the many medical beds in the room.

'Hush now, you're safe for a little while now.' He smiled gently as his sweet little loves eyes opened a crack. 'Here, I'll heal you up some an-'

'No' Sasuke whispered firmly.

'What do you mean?' Kabuto blinked at this odd reaction, he was always willing to be healed, to get back up, get back to training, to not want to was, uncalled for.

'Don't heal me, hurt me, this is all pointless, finish what he started so needlessly.'

Kabuto opened his mouth, but closed it again, unsure of what to say, till finally, 'What if you are my point in all this?' He asked, smoothing a few stray hairs from a bloodied and bruised forehead.

Smiling Sasuke softly whispered, 'Then you join me.'

'I couldn't! If Orochima-'

'He won't. He couldn't, it's impossible, its,' He closed his eyes suddenly, inhaling sharply at some unknown pain. 'I can't do this anymore. Kabuto, help me.' Kabuto shook slightly, giving up, Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_, was actually giving up? On everything...?

'Sasuke, you can't be serious, your revenge, your promise, you can't die-'

'But I will.' The smile still on his face, eyes wide open, 'I will.'

'But...'

'Every single person will die, why not control when it happens, why not truly control one thing in your life? Come with me.' Sasuke reached out with one of his broken hands. 'Please?' And with that one small, desperate word, it was sealed. Kabuto carefully wrapped an arm around him, lifting him enough so he could settle in behind him, cradling him to his chest.

'Alright, how do you wish it?' Petting at the messy hair beneath his chin, smelling the scent he had come to know so well as his.

'I... wish Naruto could do it.' Sasuke smiled a bit, not seeming to sense the slight tightening of the arm around him, the slip in breath from the young man behind him.

'If that is what you wish, then so be it.' Carefully laying down Sasuke's head in his lap, he quietly whispered to himself transforming himself into the likeness of one of his loves greatest foes.

'Its good to see you again, Naruto.' Sasuke grinned, staring up at him, seemingly taken in by the transformed Kabuto.

'Same to you.' Kabuto said softly in the foreign sounding voice. Why did doing this hurt so much?

'Kill me, would you?' Sasuke mumbled, lightly touching his chest, the false Naruto smiled a little, petting at his hair.

'Of course, I love you.' Kabuto whispered softly, leaning down.

'I... love you too.' Sasuke mumbled sleepily smiling as Naruto's lips came in to contact with his, seconds later a kunai with his heart.

* * *

Orochimaru burst in through the door, staring wildly about until he caught sight of the two bodies on the bed. He sighed and walked towards them, studying.

Both had a kunai deeply embedded into their chests, messier than using a simple jutsu to the stop the heart, but he was sure it held more meaning, he was also sure he should have stopped the two of them when he had first caught wind of their relationship.

_No matter,_ He thought to himself, _I can find another suitable host. _Though perhaps a temporary one would do for now, what was the name of that girl that the boy had been teamed with? She might do nicely.

* * *

Note: You do not know how much I wanted to make him to bad things to the dead bodies to make a laugh moment at the end... doesn't necrophilia and Orchimaru go so well together?  
Not totally sure if I am making an actual story out of this, if so, I have to give a start and some middle ground between the first and this one before I go on... yeah... cough 


End file.
